6talefandomcom-20200215-history
Boravus
Boravus is a demon lord and commander in the Sins of 12. He has the 4th highest rank of the 12 demons. He is the absolute demon lord of hatred. Appearance Like every demon in the series, Boravus is pitch black. He is also rather lean and muscular. He is coated in black armor as well, also bearing grey shoulder armor pieces with three red spikes on each piece. Four spikes from his body (not his armor) stick out from his back. Like the rest of the Sins, he has red eyes. Underneath each eye seems to be an inverted cross in grey. He possesses sharp horns on his head, which strangely go through the grey hood he wears. Notable features on his amor are his red belt and the Japanese symbol for Hatred imprinted on his chest. A scarf/mask covers his mouth with the Sins of 12 badge imprinted on it. Personality Boravus shows great animosity towards almost every living thing. He is usually seen as grumpy. His personality is thus occasionally is seen as comic relief. However, he actually hates all of his subordinates. If he were to be leader, it would be impossible to please him. He usually very selfish too, only caring about himself. He is only loyal to Orion because, in reality, he is terrified of him. Boravus is also unable to laugh, and sees humor as "stupidity". He is even unable to laugh evilly or smile in any kind of way. He's basically a living rock. With magic powers. And a sword. A notable thing is that he's disgusted by insane beings and considers them inferior. Another notable thing about him is that he's stubborn. Powers and Abilities * Superhuman strength and skills: Boravus is extremely tough due to his armor and mass, and he is also surprisingly fast for his size and weight. Of all the Sins, he is the strongest in brute force. * Armor: His armor is extremely tough, able to be unscathed after being hit by multiple nuclear hydrogen missiles. * Giant broadsword: Boravus wields a large black rectangular broadsword. The sword functions like a normal sword, but has potential to kill almost anything. It is only fueled by one's hatred, and as Boravus is literally made of hatred, it is extremely powerful. The more hatred one possesses in their mind and body, the more efficient and effective they are using it as well. This means it is absolutely useless in the hands of positive beings. * Energy blasts: Like all of the Sins, he can fire red energy blasts from his body, usually through his eyes and hands. They are extremely powerful, even surpassing those of Blasphus. * Corruption: Boravus can infect his opponents by inducing them with hatred. This causes them to be emotionally unstable and hateful. He used this to corrupt enslaved AU residents. * Pyrokinesis: Boravus can breathe fire and manipulate it. His flames are black, however. * Teleportation: He can teleport short distances. * Umbrakinesis: He is extremely proficient in dark magic and using it as a weapon. * Telekinesis: He possesses telekinesis like most of the Sins. * Bite: He has an extremely powerful bite. * Claws: His claws are very sharp. * Special attack: His special attack is dubbed as "Animosity". It summons a very large black gaster blaster. Its power is fueled by Boravus' hatred, making it incredibly powerful. If a positive being were to use it if they could, it would be useless. * Limited shapeshifting: He can take the form of a dark Papyrus. He can also turn into his secondary form, a giant, silhouetted, red-eyed sea serpent. Weaknesses * His main weakness is water. * He is weak to holy weapons. * He only fights alone, and refuses to call for help. * His blades dull quickly, so he must frequently sharpen them. Trivia * Vincent Endethyst himself favors his model more than any other Sins member, his favorite character model is Infernox's. * His name used to be Mayhem. * He used to be short as well. * His horns used to be square-ish. * His weapon used to be a Macana. Category:Demons Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Antagonist Category:Sins of 12 Category:6-tale